Highschool DxD: Ascension To Infinity
by Xurofall
Summary: Remake! A young boy born to Parvati and Shiva. His powers were too strong, so they sealed them and hid him in the human world. With Gods for parents, and a Dragon God as your Sensei, things are about to get hectic. Especially with devils and angels and Valkyries oh my! Rated M because I need safety. Enjoy the story. Make sure to review! Don't own the cover photo or Highschool DxD.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Okay, so I've decided to rewrite this story completely. I deleted the last one, and so here's this one. I just kinda lost interest in the last one, and I knew it wasn't as good as it could've been. I'm also going to change up the parentage of Issei. I'm also going to try to research more of the mythologies of Hinduism and the such, to be better acquainted with what I'm doing. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, seeing as how I have internet problems right now, but I'll try my hardest. Also, I wouldn't mind a beta-reader so pm if you're interested. Thanks for the support, enjoy!**

* * *

Highschool DxD

Ascension To Infinity

Chapter One

The Beginning

* * *

The world... it... it's in pain. The world is in chaos. Something is happening at this very moment... something huge... something devastating... something... dangerous.

The oceans were churning violently, foamy white waves slamming up against crumbling sea walls and cliff sides. Hurricanes and tornadoes forming, destroying everything in their wake. Lightning strikes causing blazes in numerous forests, devastating the natural environment. It was utter pandemonium. And of course, the mortals were terrified.. but then again so were some of the lower class supernaturals. The only ones that seemed to be fine were the higher class supernaturals... in other words...

The Gods.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Amidst all the chaos, high up in the Himalayan mountains was a large cave opening, covered by clouds to prevent prying eyes. Inside the cave a large, dark blue figure, hidden by shadows, was rejoicing at the chaos, it pleased him to see so much destruction. Not because he was evil, or good for that matter, but because he was one of three people to actually know what was happening at this very moment.

"Heh.." The shadow said, in a deep rumbling voice, "I suppose the brat is finally being born.. Good.."

The figure turned towards the only source of light inside the cave, a glowing blue orb that seemed to be filled with stars and planets. The glow from the orb had revealed the figure's face. A large blue snout, filled with razor sharp teeth, with a small horn just above it's billowing nostrils. Traveling further up the snout one would see two glowing orange eyes, with glowing snake-like pupils. It was a dragon. A really BIG dragon. Like, REALLY BIG.

"Aaahh, my friend, soon you will have your wish." The dragon said, "I will make sure this child will become as strong as it physically can.. for you and for himself."

The dragon gently stroked the orb, before grabbing it with his large claws.

"I will make sure that this child, who will face countless hardships will rise.. and become an almighty figure that surpasses all in this world!"

After making the bold declaration, the dragon suddenly disappeared from the mountain cave.

As soon as the dragon left, a eerie silence descended on the cave, until a dark figure walked out of the shadows.

"Hehehe." The shadow, with it's glowing red eyes and blood colored hair laughed. "So.. Bahamut is taking on an apprentice. Can't say I blame him.. after all a child that can cause this much destruction just by being born is indeed powerful... I think I'll stand by and watch for a while.. Hehehehehehe."

Like the dragon, Bahamut, this figure too suddenly vanished into thin air.

DXDXDXDXDXD

All over the world, gods and supernatural beings were panicking. At first they didn't care about the world's tumultuous activity, but now they were terrified. It had multiplied by nearly tenfold since it first started and was threatening to completely obliterate entire cities. Of course, that couldn't happen or else the supernatural wouldn't have anybody to lord their powers over and exploit, so they decided to convene a council of sorts to try and figure out the problem... yeah.. good luck with that.

In a palace in Iceland, invisible to normal people, countless gods gathered. This palace was the home of the oldest living god, Odin, the All-father. Odin was a rather old looking man with a lengthy white beard. He wore a silver crown with a embedded ruby. On his left eye however, was an eye patch. Odin had sacrificed said eye to obtain knowledge from the pool at the base of the World Tree.

All around Odin other rather 'famous' Norse Gods were seated at a table. Loki, Freyr, Freya, Thor, etc etc.

Odin looked at his fellow gods before speaking in a solemn voice. "I must ask that you all behave when the other Gods arrive. This matter is serious and must be dealt with as if it was the beginning of the end of the world... for all we know, it might be as such."

Loki looked bored at hearing this, while the other Gods just shared concerned looks.

At this time, a Valkyrie with long, lustrous, silver hair walked in.

"Lord Odin, the leaders of the other factions have arrived. Shall I let them enter?" She asked, kneeling before the powerful being.

Odin, being the perverse old man he was, of course eyed her body inappropriately, until he realized her question. His face suddenly became taut as he looked at her.

"Yes, allow them to enter. We all have much to discuss." Odin said to her, dismissing her to do his commands.

A few minutes later, the various Gods walked into the large, crystal like hall. From the Hindu Pantheon only one had come, Indra, the king of the Hindu Gods. From the Japanese Pantheon, three had come. The siblings Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susano-o. The Fire Goddess was clearly the one leading this party, and Odin, despite being a pervert, didn't dare to ogle her body. He still had the scars from what happened the last time he did that.

From Egypt came five gods. Ra, the sun god, Anubis, the god of the Egyptian Underworld, Osiris, the god of the Living, Thoth, the god of Knowledge, and Horus, the god of Vengeance. They only nodded their heads to the other gods before quickly sitting down to make way for the other gods coming through the doorway.

From Greece and Rome came Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The three brothers were clad in battle armor and had various armaments equipped to their bodies. They were definitely fulled prepared. Trailing behind those three also came Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy, Aries, the God of War, and Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt.

Surprisingly, they weren't the last ones. After them came a golden man. Buddha, the pacifist from Buddhism. The Heavenly Monk slowly walked to his seat, greeting everyone on the way there.

As Buddha sat down, Odin cleared his throat, silencing the already extremely silent table.

"We all know why we're here. The world is in danger. We must find the problem, and fix it." Odin said seriously.

Zeus was the next to speak. "I must agree. The most I can do alone is calm the lightning, but that doesn't stop the flood waters or earthquakes. Poseidon can barely calm the seas at this point. If this keeps going on, the disasters will become so strong that we won't be able to control it."

Quiet murmuring sounded around the table at this.

"Ahem. Yes, this is grievous indeed. Even with my knowledge I cannot determine what exactly is happening here." Odin frowned. "There are only three likely possibilities. One, the end of the world is happening. Two, Gaia is dead or nearly dead. Three, and extremely powerful object or person who can influence the fate of the world is being born."

Again murmuring.

"I believe it's most likely the third one." A soft voice sounded out.

Everyone looked towards the owner of said voice. Artemis, goddess of the Hunt.

"I was just with Gaia, and she was fine, so it's most definitely not the second one, and for the first to happen, it would have to be because someone caused it.. I have sensed no such thing in the world, so by logical deduction, it must the the third one. A powerful child is being born." Artemis explained.

Athena looked at her sister surprised, as did Thoth, the God of Knowledge.

The gods pondered this possibility.

"I believe it is true." Athena said.

"As do I." Said Thoth.

Odin too, nodded his head. "This is the most logical answer. We must be sure to keep an eye out for any powerful children in the future... if the child is this strong now, imagine how strong they would be when they reach their maturity. A power like this cannot fall into 'their' hands."

All of the Gods widened their eyes at the mention of 'them.' They quickly nodded and agreed.

"Very well. I do believe this meeting is over. You all may return to whence you came." Odin said, before signaling a Valkyrie to escort them out.

"We'll keep in touch, Odin." Zeus said, before strolling out.

The other gods said similar things, and a few words of goodbye before rushing out of the palace. If they could find the child, they could increase their factions influence.

DXDXDXDXDXD

Meanwhile, in a small pocket space in the Dimensional Gap, a woman's screams could be heard. Beside the woman was a middle-aged looking man with mid-length hair and silver streaks.

"It's alright Parvati, it's okay, he's almost out. Just keep pushing okay. Just keep pushing.." The man said.

Parvati screamed in pain, heavily panting. "It hurts Shiva, damn it hurts. Why isn't he out yet." She said, before releasing another soul shattering screech.

"You're almost there. I promise, just a little more." Shiva said, holding his wife's hand. "Just a little more."

After another five minutes of pure torture for both Parvati and Shiva's hand, a small child was born. The child looked like any other baby, yet had strange, blue pulsing tribal looking tattoos on it's body.

"I'm a father.. Finally we've had a child Parvati.. finally." Shiva said, nearly crying at how happy he was.

Parvati just smiled at Shiva. "Let me hold my son." She said, extending her shaking arms. "My sweet child.. I shall call you Isseishiynu. For short, we'll call him Issei."

"Issei.. a perfect name." Shiva said. "He is a truly perfect child."

"Yes, yes he is." A voice from nowhere sounded. "A perfect future apprentice too."

Shiva immediately went on guard. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

"Relax, old friend. It is I." Said the voice, before a large blue dragon appeared a few yards away from the family.

Shiva sighed in relief. "Bahamut. You're here, good. This is our son, Iss-"

"Yes, yes, I heard what you named him. You know why I'm here.. this child will be too powerful. I know it'll be painful, but it must be done." Bahamut said seriously.

Upon hearing this Shiva frowned while Parvati started to weep. Shiva turned to his wife, "I know my love, but it must be done, and it's only temporary. Once he hits seventeen he'll be mature enough to control his powers. I promise, only seventeen years, that's it."

Parvati nodded her head, before hugging her child tightly and kissing his forehead. "Mere bachche ko surakshit raho. Be safe my child."

Shiva grabbed his child, before performing several hand seals. "I sealed his powers for exactly seventeen years. After that, we can bring him home."

Bahamut nodded his head. "Before we hide him, I have something I wish to give my future apprentice." He pulled out the mysterious glowing orb.

Seeing it both Shiva and Parvati gasped. "Is that.. Is that a Dragon Essence?" Shiva asked, amazed by it.

"Hahaha, yes, it is indeed. Moreover, it is a Spatial Dragon Essence. This child will do great things in the future." Bahamut said, before he turned to Issei. "I have to implant it into his soul, step back please."

Shiva and Parvati moved a little ways away, not wanting to interfere with a dragon's ritual, especially one that affects the soul.

Bahamut covered Issei in his dragon aura before mumbling a few words in Ancient Draconian. He then took the orb and pressed it against Issei's forehead, where it started to slowly merge with it. After the merging all that was left was a very tiny blue dot, which then faded away.

"It is done. He will be able to use that power only in times of desperate need." Bahamut said. "I shall deliver him to a couple in Japan. They live in a small town called Kuoh. He will be safe there."

Shiva nodded. "Take care of my child, friend. I trust you."

Bahamut looked at Shiva solemnly. "If I did not take care of him, what kind of friend and teacher would I be. I will make sure he does not die."

Shiva smiled sadly, "I suppose that's all I can ask for. Thank you."

Bahamut nodded. "Farewell."

And then he was gone.

Seeing her son disappear was the breaking point for Parvati, as she started to mournfully wail. Shiva rushed to her side to hold to her, trying to comfort her the best he could. "I know, my love, but he will be back with us before you know it."

Deep in the Dimensional Gap, an old man with jet black hair was watching the scene. His blank eyes were soulless, until a spark emerged in them.

"That child.. is so curious... I must get to know him better... but not yet... I can wait... but this form... will not do..." The man said, before a light over took him, changing him into a small girl wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit. "This is... much better... I shall find you... Issei." The girl then turned away, looking far off into the distance, before frowning.

"Baka Red." She said, before speeding to that place.

As she was charging towards 'Baka Red' she couldn't help but think that the destruction caused by Issei's birth wasn't the end.

Infact, she believed it might just be...

The beginning.

* * *

 **Okay, so chapter one's done. I think it's a lot better than before, but that's because I'm the author. I think everything I write is amazing.  
So let me know what you think. See you all later. Peace~**

 **Xurofall, the shitty but not so bad Author. c;**


	2. Chapter Two: The Shy Hyoudou

**Hey everyone, we're back with Chapter Two! I've gotten some decent feedback from Chapter One, so thanks for that. I'd like to remind everyone that my Internet situation is sketchy at best. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Chapter, so... enjoy!**

* * *

Highschool DxD

Ascension To Infinity

Chapter Two

The Shy Hyoudou

* * *

In a medium sized town, deep in the heart of Japan, the supernatural thrived. They blended in with humans, taking advantage of them, whether the humans were willing or not didn't exactly matter. They did control amazing powers capable of destroying entire mountains, after all. Permission wasn't exactly at the top of their priorities.

However, despite being active within the town, the presence of the supernatural hadn't spread, thus, only those in contact with these... beings, knew they existed in the first place. Except for the select few that weren't supernatural and were just badass humans. But those were few and far between.

DxDxDxDxDxD

In a children's park, near the edge of the town.

A small, brown haired boy sat alone on a rusty swing set. The other children, as few as they were, avoided him. He didn't know why, but they didn't like him.  
Maybe it was because he wasn't nice enough, even though he was always kind, or maybe it's because he just unnerved them.

Unbeknownst to the boy, there was one child that wanted to be friends with him. If you could consider her to be a child.

The boy sat on the swing set, not even caring that nobody wanted to be friends with him. He didn't need them. All he needed was his mom and dad. Oh, and the mysterious voice in his head. That voice was always nice. He liked it.

"Hello." Said a cute, female voice.

The boy flinched when he heard her. He tentatively raised his head, looking at the owner of said voice.

"H-hello." The boy said, not daring to look the girl in the eye. Most of the time the other girls were the ones that said the most hurtful things. He didn't want that.

"What... is.. your.. name?" The girl asked in a monotone fashion.

The boy was surprised that she even cared what his name was. That was a first.

"M-my n-name is I-Issei H-Hyoudou. I-I am s-six years o-old. N-nice t-to m-meet y-you.. um.. w-what's your n-name?" The boy, Issei, introduced himself quietly, yet with a certain arrogance. He was proud of who he was.

"My name is.. Ophis. Nice to meet you... Issei." The girl responded. "Do you want to.. be my.. friend?"  
As she was talking, she tilted her head to the side cutely, making Issei fawn over her.

 _'S-so adorable.. I definitely want a friend like this! I accept your friendship Ophis-chan!_

"Y-yes. I would like to be friends with you Ophis-chan." Issei responded. He wondered how long he'd keep this friend. All the other friends were just pity friends.. or people who were dared to be his friend.

Ophis' mouth lifted slightly, showing a cute grin. "Good. I did not want to be away... from my Issei... for long."

 _'Her... her Issei?! Oh no, I've encountered the rare Loli Yandere-chan... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Issei was panicking on the inside. He didn't want to be someone's property... but if it meant having a friend.. he wouldn't mind too much.

And so, with a new friend, Issei started to brighten up. They played with each other, the other children ignoring them, and soon, the sun started to set.

"I have to go home now, Ophis-chan." Issei said sadly. "Let's play again tomorrow."

Ophis looked at Issei. "I cannot play... tomorrow... I am sorry... Issei."

"Oh.. okay then.. maybe on Tuesday then?" It was Saturday today, and he had school on Monday, followed by martial arts, so he couldn't play then. And tomorrow was Sunday, that meant going to the Himejima Shrine to pay respects to our ancestors.

"Yes.. that would be.. nice." Ophis responded.

"Yay! I'll see you then Ophis-chan." Issei hugged her, excited to have a friend again. "I'll see you later!"

Ophis looked at Issei's retreating form, before gently resting her hand on her beating heart.

"Is this.. what it means to.. feel? To have... emotion.. I must.. analyze.. this further. Be safe.. my Issei." Ophis said softly, before disappearing into a wisps of shadows, that faded away shortly after.

After Ophis faded away, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows of a tree.

"Hm.. so even Ophis is interested in this kid. Ehh. That'll make this way more difficult.. I can't stand by. Within twelve years, I must act.. Hehehehehe Goodbye, Issei Hyoudou, Son of Shiva and Parvati... Apprentice to Bahamut, and future lover of Ophis... wait.. wasn't Ophis an old man? Ewww.. I might not even have to act. That's just disgusting." The shadow shuddered at that highly inappropriate thought. "Ugh.. time to head back to P92J8KL2N. Man I love that place. Not."

And so the shadow faded out of existence as well, drawing this day, to a close.

DxDxDxDxDxDxD

Timeskip: 10 Years.

Issei Hyoudou: Freshmen at Kuoh Academy.

DxDxDxDxDxDxD

In the wonderful and peaceful town of Kuoh, a young man roughly fifteen years of age, was walking alongside the street to one of the most prestigious schools in the town. Kuoh Academy. It was recently an only female academy, but was converted to co-ed when the school started to have budget cuts. It was a large, three story school covering more than 350,000 square feet of usable space. It had a newer, remodeled school building and an older school building that was the headquarters for the the Occult Research Club, an exclusive club run only by the most popular and influential students.

It was also rumored to house both of the Great Onee-sama. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

 _'I can't believe I got accepted to Kuoh Academy though. I know my grades are worthy, but that's not all they look at. Other than grades I have zero merit. Oh well, this is a great opportunity for me. I can spend more time with Akeno and I can advance further in my studies! This year is gonna be great!'_

The boy, Issei Hyoudou, was pumped for his first year at Kuoh Academy. He'd heard so many great things about it from Akeno, one of his childhood friends.

 _'I remember the first time I met Akeno. She was so mean, even back then..'_

 **Flashback**

A family of three were walking up a path, towards a beautiful shrine. It was the Himejima Shrine, the place where Isse's adoptive parents had gone when they were young. It's even where they got married.

"Mooom, are we almost to the top? My feet are tired and they hurt." Complained a six year old Issei.

The two adults just looked at Issei, chuckling. "Yes, Issei, we're almost there. Just a little more and you can rest." His mom promised.

They walked for another two, complain filled minutes, before they finally reached the top. The shrine was filled with flowers, and had an amazing koi pond infront of the main temple, where one prayed to the gods and honored their ancestors.

"AH. Finally. You're here." Rumbled a deep voice from within the main temple. "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up."

Out of the temple stepped a monster of a man. He stood 7' 3" and was pure muscle. He had jet black hair and green eyes that seemed to radiate the power of a thunderstorm.

"Barakiel, it's good to see you. It's been too long." Issei's dad said, giving the man a hug.

Barakiel chuckled. "That it has. That it has Kai. So who's the shrimp" He said, gesturing to Issei.

"This is my son, Issei." Kai said. "Say hello Issei."

"H-hello." Issei said, bowing towards Barakiel.

Barakiel ran a critical eye over Issei, as if he sensed something, but then passed it off as nothing. "A good head on this one, if a bit timid. He'll grow up fine."

"Barakiel! Invite our guests in or I'll have to punish you~" A sing-song voice said, ringing throughout the entirety of the shrine.

Barakiel shivered... in anticipation? Eh.. let's not go into that.

"Yes dear. Come on in, Kai, Xueyue, Shrimp. I'll show you around and introduce you to someone." Barakiel said, leading them inside.

He gave a tour of the house, before stopping infront of a door that had a cute pink flower painted on it. He knocked gently asking for permission to enter.

"Come in." Said a cute voice.

Barakiel opened the door and stepped in. "I have some people I want you to meet. This is Kai, a friend of mine, and his wife Xueyue. Oh, and that's his brat Issei."

A small, seven year old girl was sitting at a desk, practicing calligraphy when they entered. She had long black hair, like her parents, tied into a ponytail. She also had purple glowing eyes that seemed to personify mischief.

She bowed towards them. "Hello, my name is Akeno."

"Issei, why don't you and Akeno go play outside, us grown ups need to catch up." Kai said, dismissing them casually.

Issei was lead out the back of the temple to a zen garden, where Akeno proceeded to be Akeno and started to tease him.

"So, what do you like to do for fun, Ebi-chan?" Akeno asked, watching as Issei blushed a furious red out of embarrassment. (Ebi means shrimp, shrimp=small. She's teasing him about being small. -chan is a feminine honorific. Talk about insult to injury.)

"I-I like to read. I don't r-really d-do much else." Issei replied, keeping his head down.

The children sat there and talked about meaningless things until the adults came and gathered them for lunch. After that, Issei and his family headed home, but promising to return soon.

And they did. Every Sunday from thence on they went to the shrine.

 **End Flashback**

 _'Those were the days. Especially since Akeno's only gotten crueler ever since... Muu. She's so mean to me.'_

"Alright. Time to do this. I'm gonna make new friends. But most importantly... I'm going to study hard so I can succeed." Issei said to himself, before walking into the school's gates, prepared for his first day at Kuoh Academy.

* * *

 **So here it is. Another... chapter.. if you wanna call it that. I hope you liked it, don't blame you if you didn't.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, the works.**

 **Peace.**

 **~Xurofall, the not AS bad Author.~**

 **(But still pretty bad.)**


End file.
